yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Allegiance to Dymas/Never give up hope/The Sacrifice to Proteus
Here is how the battle for Syracuse is prepared in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. Scene changes to show Sharon sitting on a bench in her full Guard of the Citadel uniform. Her hooves dangle as the bench is too high for her. Princess Sharon: What were you thinking Princess Sharon? What service can an alicorn offer such a great king of Syracuse? Hunter of Avalar: There're more then one alicorn that meets the eye. Princess Sharon: You really believe that, Hunter? Hunter of Avalar: I've never doubted your purpose nor your heart compared to Spyro. Princess Sharon: And I've never doubted Yuna leading her friends and our cousins. Hunter of Avalar: And it's a good thing too. Prince Proteus: Sharon, My father wish to see you. Princess Sharon: Thank you. Scene changes to show Sharon on her knees before the king’s throne. King Dymas stands back watching the proceedings. King Dymas: Princess Sharon, Your wisdom, guidance and loyalty has opened my eyes to never give up courage and hope. And I shall not forget it! (stands up and approaches Sharon) nor fail to reward that which is given. (offers Sharon his ring on her hoof as Sharon closes her eyes and kisses it and lifts Sharon’s face by the chin) Fealty with love. Valor with honor. Princess Sharon: I'm glad to help others in need, King Dymas. Hunter of Avalar: King Dymas, The area far from here is over run. King Dymas: Then is the risk we'll have to face sooner of later. Hunter of Avalar: I can't have my kin die either. Prince Proteus: I'll lead the men to them, Father. King Dymas: Proteus, Son. You don't have to do this. Prince Proteus: It's for the sake of Syracuse, Father. Hunter of Avalar: It's alright, Your Majesty. I'll go with Proteus. King Dymas: Very well, Do what you must to insure that Sharon will have enough time to prepare of battle. Scene changes to the Pass. Sméagol is up early and to wake Yuna and her friends. Sméagol: Wake up, Friendses! Wake up! Pound Cake: Okay, We're up! We're up! Dipper Pines: (yawns) Pumpkin Cake: What's going on? Is it morning already? Princess Yuna: It's still dark. At least I can tell what time it is. Sméagol: We must go. No time to loose. Princess Skyla: If we're ever done with this mission, Will we ever get back home? Snowdrop: I don't know if we'll see our families again. Princess Yuna: We will, Snowdrop. We must do what we can to keep our hopes up as high in the sky. Sméagol: Hope, Yes, Yuna. Come. We must keep climbing. Yuna and her friends fallowed Sméagol while still climbing the top. Scene changes to Syracuse, Prince Proteus leads his men to battle. Master Eon: (shouts) Proteus! Proteus! (pushes through the crowd towards him) Your father’s will has turned to despair. Do not throw away your life so rashly. Prince Proteus: Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Syracuse. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, Her memory, Her wisdom. Master Eon: Your father loves you, Proteus. (speaking to himself) He will remember it before the end. The men gallops to the enemy camp. Princess Sharon: Do you think Proteus will buy us enough time? Princess Celestia: (in her armor) Have faith, Sharon. Scene changes to show the army bearing down on the enemy camp Proteus screams out the charge, The Orc archers draw their bows in readiness. the Orc leader shouts the order to fire and the Orcs release their arrows. Back at Syracuse, Sharon closes his eyes and cries. Celestia comforts Sharon. Scene changes again to the enemy camp. The Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-Hai and Demons are pushing huge siege towers over the bridge. Drago Bludvist: March, March! March, March, March! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225